Question: The operation $*$ is defined for non-zero integers as follows: $a * b = \frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b}$. If $a+b = 9$ and $ a \times b = 20$, what is the value of $a*b$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Note that $a * b = \frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b} = \frac{a + b}{ab}$. We are given that $a + b = 9$ and $ab = 20$. If we substitute these values into $\frac{a + b}{ab}$, we can see that $a * b = \boxed{\frac{9}{20}}$.